


一枝海棠压梨花

by Naxim



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxim/pseuds/Naxim
Summary: 诺尔觉得自己在这里可能活不过三天。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 17





	一枝海棠压梨花

**Author's Note:**

> 想法来源于，利亚姆在推特说如果回到90s，他想把那个时候的诺带回来
> 
> 文章名字来源于朋友

诺尔从酒吧里出来，也不知道这是几点，手表甩在家里了，没带。街上的空气比里头清新太多，半个酒鬼都觉得自己精神一震。呼吸两口新鲜空气，诺尔自认为今晚没有喝太多，可以顺利地回到自己的床铺然后上睡个昏天地暗。

于是诺尔迈开自信的步伐，还没走出两步就有人在背后拍拍他的肩膀。这个点钟连鸟都不在这条街上，有人在你背后多半没什么好事，但是介于这个力度不算大，甚至可以说很友好，所以诺尔的脑子在本能指引下选择了回头。

他看见一个胡子拉碴还比他高的中年男人，穿着件看起来面料高级的运动衣，兜帽带在头上，路灯昏黄的顶光一打，看起来怪不对劲的。刚才可能是蹲在后边关门店铺的楼梯那，诺尔还以为是流浪汉所以没在意。

他们对视，诺尔觉得这双眼睛熟悉，但是酒精处理的脑子转了个弯，几秒过后诺尔开始怀疑是不是他出门从口袋掉了钱包，手悄悄还蹭了一把裤子确定钱包没掉。看对方没有打架的意思，刚想问什么事，男人带动着他的胡子开口了。

问他愿不愿意跟他去一个地方。

这是一句很可疑的话，可能是对家要带着你去鸟不拉屎的地方一顿痛打，也可能是他要跟你睡一晚，但是胡子拉碴的中年男人真的很像是前一种意图，诺尔装着一大半酒精的脑子正在消化。男人在等待诺尔的回复， 手不自觉玩起了胸前垂着的抽绳，也没有催促的意思，睁着双蓝色大眼睛旧盯着他看。

可能是酒精，可能是诺尔的脑子确实觉得太无聊，也可能是脑子终于把和那双眼睛相关的信息处理完了，得出这人可能还是比较靠谱的结论，于是诺尔让男人带路。

男人听到回答，眼皮眯着盖住大半蓝色的眼珠子，带起眼角的皱纹，看起来可开心，随即转身将带着诺尔有过他刚坐着的铺子门口，在并列的下一栋建筑物的门口前停下，伸手去打开门。诺尔刚想探头看看里头是什么，就被男人抓住手腕拉了进去。

街上实在太昏暗，门内照射出的亮光让诺尔被迫闭上眼睛，感觉到男人的手松开，几秒后诺尔缓缓睁开眼睛，发现室内并没有刚才想象的那么亮，几盏漂亮的落地灯恰好点亮客厅而已，诺尔怀疑是不是酒喝多了有点幻觉，今晚还没磕呢，至于吗。

男人似乎在旁边等他缓过来，不过这次是牵起他的手，把诺尔带到沙发上让他坐着。男人让诺尔在这等他洗个澡。

嚯，原来跟他走一趟是后面那个那个意思。诺尔坐在沙发上，酒精迫使肢体安静地窝着，只能转动他的脑瓜子。不会吧，那人看起来都快有他一倍大了，自己虽然喜欢草他弟弟的屁股，但是也没有到对中老年男人屁股感兴趣的地步，也还不想出卖自己的屁股，拜托，其实他对除了他弟以外任何男人的屁股都没兴趣，女人的屁股更好不是吗。

诺尔的脑子一半转得飞快，另一半却又想着这里好舒服，身子底下的沙发散发着一种熟悉的气味，黏住他根本不让诺尔有任何走出这里的动作。等他在沙发上闭着眼睛天人交战三百回合还不打算停止的时候，世界被一个散发着温暖水汽的阴影笼罩了。诺尔掀开眼皮，昏暗的灯光下一张熟悉的脸，配上熟悉的眼睛，诺尔才彻底反应过来这是谁。

“你怎么不惊讶一下，你确定你认得我是谁吗。”

狗屎的，诺尔抬手拍了一巴掌身旁光溜溜的大腿，啪的一声巨响，怎么可能不认得，化成灰也认得。不过他确实不惊讶，磕嗨了什么都见过，什么都不奇怪，喝酒之后人对怪事的接受程度不是很高就是很低，诺尔明显处于毫无波澜的状态。

诺尔准确地说出利亚姆的名字，下一秒就收到了一个深情拥抱。利亚姆的头埋在诺尔的脖子旁边，手脚并用地缠住他，在他耳朵下面呼吸，随后对着他脖子又啃又舔，诺尔只能偏过头去，嘴里哼哼几句，但是也只是暴露出更多部位给利亚姆沾上牙印和口水。

等利亚姆吸够了，砸吧砸吧嘴，只围了一条浴巾的下半身坐在诺尔的大腿上，起来扒拉诺尔的衬衫，眼睛直勾勾地盯着诺尔的脸看。诺尔盯回去，随后发现一个可悲的事实：四十多岁的利亚姆依旧漂亮得要命。

这个利亚姆头发剪短了，不过又留了个漂亮的刘海，软软的垂在额头前。没有胡子挡着光滑脸蛋让诺尔情不自禁伸出手来摸了一把，还捏了一下。利亚姆笑得可开心，甚至停了扯扣子的手，又抱着诺尔的脸对着嘴亲下去，舌头猛地往里送，简直是要让诺尔把他舌头吃进肚子，亲得诺尔完全没有还手余地。

虽然诺尔经常和他弟草一起，但是利亚姆小他五岁，就算鸟围着转性经验没他多，毕竟他草他弟更多，他弟傻做起爱来乎乎的，光会加他名字。所以平时也都是被他牵着鼻子走，被利亚姆摁得喘不过气是第一次。

利亚姆整个舌头在他嘴里乱搅，诺尔本人自诩接吻技术不错也被摁到缺氧，头在沙发靠背上完全不能动弹，他开始猛敲利亚姆的背，利亚姆才依依不舍得放过他的嘴巴，临走前还不忘叼起他的舌头嘬上一口。

诺尔还红着个脸摊在沙发里喘气呢，利亚姆的嘴已经开始往下走了，脖子锁骨胸口无一幸免，在衬衫扣子没解开的地方停住之后，诺尔听见扣子被齐刷刷蹦飞出去和布料撕裂的声音。利亚姆的手解开了他牛仔裤上的扣子缺没拉下拉链，等那张温暖的嘴继续从肚子向下滑到裤裆上的时候，利亚姆才舍得把拉链推下来。

随即那张嘴就蹭在了他的内裤上，手也不停，去扒诺尔的裤头，边扒边隔着内裤舔诺尔的鸡巴。诺尔追着热源抬起屁股，于是裤头被顺利地扒到了膝盖上，在挣一挣，裤子连着鞋子一起被甩在地上。期间利亚姆的嘴可没有停，极其色情地，隔着一层布料对里面那根东西又吸又舔，找准头部位置包进嘴里用舌头扫来扫去，时快时慢，还知道移动位置照顾照顾下面两个球，整个内裤前边都是他的口水。诺尔手都不知道该往哪里放，等利亚姆感觉到嘴巴下面的东西开始抽搐，停下来满足地看着自己的成果，伸手拉下那块可怜的布料。

那根东西指着利亚姆的脸就射了。

诺尔愣愣地看着利亚姆的脸，睫毛、鼻子、嘴唇上都是他的精液，他脑子还在宕机呢，没几秒之后回过神来就看见利亚姆用手把脸上的精液抹下来往嘴里送，闭着眼睛舔手指舔得可仔细了，在诺尔的印象里利亚姆吸粉都没吸得那么干净。

利亚姆睁眼见诺尔回神了，手还在脸上搜刮精液呢，在那嘲笑他早泄。你听听这是人话吗，用大半辈子练出来的口活技巧对付一个酒才醒了一半的人！诺尔现在分不出更多脑子去想他弟口活怎么那么出神入化的，他的脑子只给出了恼羞成怒的信号，但是利亚姆坐在他两腿之间吃着他的精液，漂亮的嘴巴包裹着沾了他精液的手指，嘴唇张张合合间露出来的舌头上还沾着点没彻底吞下去的，等着闭上嘴好好在口腔里被品味一遍才到喉咙里去。想想要是鸡巴在这张温暖的嘴里，天啊，利亚姆的嘴巴真是罪恶的器官，光是想象就能让诺尔还在不应期的鸡巴又有抬头的趋势，不过介于刚才利亚姆嘲笑他，诺尔还是象征性地往利亚姆身上踹了一脚，利亚姆咯咯直笑。

诺尔从来没觉得自己那么有耐心过，居然能等利亚姆把脸上的精液吃完，看着他起身做到对面的茶几上，然后扯开那块浴巾，露出那根同样完美漂亮的鸡巴，开始在诺尔面前撸管。老天爷真的偏心，利亚姆上面和下面一样漂亮，诺尔就经常被利亚姆嘲笑几把丑，不过诺尔的屌比利亚姆的大，而且一般利亚姆嘴贱完之后那根丑屌就会捅进他的漂亮嘴巴里让他一句屁都放不出，所以诺尔在这方面没有抱怨太多。

诺尔的眼睛就直勾勾盯着利亚姆看，他不是特别想动手破坏这种难得的主动色情表演，平时都是他负责在摸，利亚姆就负责躺平任草，这次就显得格外难得。利亚姆撸了一会，感觉不够爽，两条大长腿收到茶几上，另一手开始往下面的洞伸。很显然刚才他洗澡也包括了这里。现在两根手指轻轻松松捅进去，自己插自己前列腺，摁到一次全身都抖三抖，抽出来一点还能撑开给诺尔看里面流出来多少水。一只手撸管，一只手插自己，嘴巴里还不停喊诺尔的名字，诺尔整个脑子都被利亚姆的浪叫塞满了，于是手情不自禁地也握在了自己鸡巴上。

还没撸两下呢，就听见利亚姆让他留着点，诺尔只好面部抽搐地停手。利亚姆笑得更猖狂了，但还是大发慈悲，愿意给他哥无处安放的手一个归宿。利亚姆把手从洞里抽出来，撸管的手也停了，带着各种液体撑在桌面上，两腿打开更大一点，对请诺尔来抠他的穴发出诚恳的邀请，诺尔欣然接受。

又短又粗的手指一捅进去就找准前列腺猛摁，刚才的嘲讽现在诺尔打算在这报复回去，利亚姆叫得都高了两个调，破音了都。说真的，抠他弟的屁眼这事诺尔绝对干得比利亚姆本人还多，二十岁四十岁都没区别，他摁得可比利亚姆准多了，一根手指把利亚姆搞射也不是没干过。给利亚姆自己玩了这下子，后头就没那么紧，于是诺尔用两根手指的时候就在利亚姆的前列腺上前前后后来回磨，看利亚姆快受不了了就抽出来换三根手指接着捅，以此反复循环，折腾四十多岁老男人的屁股。

要说有什么不一样，大概就是四十多的利亚姆叫起来和二十多的不一样，就他那唱法必不可能十多年不把嗓子唱烂，这事诺尔都知道，他演唱会还知道唱个几首把人赶下去自己来唱一会呢。现在被草屁股的这个利亚姆叫起来更黏黏糊糊，还有点哑，但还是好听，也可能是老天爷给他下蛊，利亚姆全身上下在他眼里怎样都是好，尤其在上床的时候。诺尔盘算着什么时候让他唱首给他听听，他好奇这个利亚姆唱起歌来是什么样的。

等利亚姆射出来的时候叫得都快断气了，诺尔把手指从高潮后软乎乎的穴里抽出来，利亚姆腿都还在抖呢，忽然蹦起来伴随一声脏话把毫无防备的诺尔扑回沙发上，刚射在身上的精液蹭了诺尔一身。利亚姆顺势跨在诺尔大腿上，下半身蹭着那跟彻底抬头的鸡巴，又凑过去亲嘴，两根舌头搅来搅去，诺尔吃到一嘴巴精液的味道。

然后利亚姆终于舍得抬起屁股打算用下面的嘴吃诺尔的丑屌，一只手伸下去把穴撑开，对准了头往下坐，诺尔见状从善如流也上手掰开两瓣白嫩的屁股，还揉了两把，手感和脸一样好，又弹又滑。利亚姆很快就把诺尔的鸡巴整个吃进去了，开始在上面上上下下地草自己，手臂揽过诺尔的头又开始一顿猛亲，从额头到眼睛，从鼻子到下巴，诺尔被亲得睁不开眼，嘴唇在他的脸上四处闲逛，最后停在耳朵边，随后整个头贴上来，脸颊和脸颊隔着几把零碎的头发相互摩擦。诺尔觉得利亚姆现在是狗上身，还是发春的母狗，黏着人不撒手，下面还越动越快。诺尔也忍不住本能地往上顶，一会就被利亚姆发现了。结果利亚姆开始故意放慢速度，故意夹紧屁股，故意往他耳朵里吹气。诺尔气得一巴掌扇在利亚姆屁股上，销魂洞又忽地夹紧一次，反而害了自己。利亚姆倒是不痛不痒地继续在他耳边喘，笑着说不是阳痿那就不许射那么早。

诺尔大骂一句脏话，还没来得及做出什么实质性反抗，利亚姆就先他一步立起身子，下边夹这屌开始在诺尔面前玩自己的奶，直接把诺尔眼睛看直，立马忘了报复的事。利亚姆直勾勾看着他，双手在自己雪白的，柔软的胸脯上游走，把柔软的部分聚拢起来给他看，还抬头挺胸的。诺尔毫不客气地伸手掐了一把深紫色的乳头，换来利亚姆一声浪叫。

利亚姆捧着胸，这可比二十多岁的时候大得多，年轻的时候这里可干瘪得不行，现在怎么那么大？诺尔像是对待女人一样对待这两团肉，又抓又揉，乳头在指缝间时隐时现，像是熟透的果子，诺尔伸出舌头，凑到自己的手指间舔，利亚姆叫得更大声，两手使劲一抓，果子露出更多，好像可以吸出汁来，于是诺尔用力吸了一口，虽然没有水，但换来利亚姆一展他动听的歌喉，下面的洞又收紧一分，诺尔是快要被榨出来了。

利亚姆把诺尔的头推开，骂他是个臭屌，胸就是被他这样玩大的。操，臭婊子还委屈上了，刚才是谁捧着胸凑过来的。诺尔刚嘴回去就被一把掐住脖子摁到沙发靠背上，利亚姆又开始不怀好意的用屁股折磨他的鸡巴，言语嘲讽，越掐越紧还勒令他不准现在射，诺尔缺氧到整个人都裂开，双手胡乱挥舞着拍打利亚姆的手臂。

估计是看诺尔快要被掐死，利亚姆才良心发作放过他，又换了一副面孔，软趴趴地伏到他耳朵边往上抽屁股，临走前还用穴嘬了两下他的鸡巴。随后利亚姆拉着诺尔往沙发上一倒，两腿张得老开，还把一只腿搭到沙发靠背上，让诺尔进来继续。

好家伙，这下终于轮到诺尔翻身了，刚遭的罪现在都得讨回来。

诺尔压在利亚姆身上，鸡巴一把捅进最里面，还用力顶几下，利亚姆跟触电似的抖个不停。诺尔伸手握住利亚姆的屌，用大拇指堵住上面的眼，开始猛进猛出。利亚姆被干得扎扎实实又射不出来，眼泪直往外掉，叫得断断续续，往里用力一顶就没声，嗓子早哑了，跟快断气了一样，听得诺尔都觉得不对劲，想停下来看看情况，就被一把抓住手臂要求不要停，继续。诺尔看着利亚姆再叫下去嗓子真的要烂了，出于某种本能用嘴巴堵上那张嘴，利亚姆才安分一点。

利亚姆被诺尔完全压制住，恍惚间觉得自己都高潮了无数次，但是前面被堵着不让射，后面被捅得又酸又麻，嘴巴也被舌头玩酸了，全身上下都在抖，除了手臂以外的地方没一个能动，只能抱着诺尔的背乱抓当做发泄。等诺尔再冲个十几下射在里面，彻彻底底射完，才放过利亚姆的鸡巴，随后诺尔感觉到自己背后又被狠狠一抓，低头往下看，利亚姆的精液渐渐从马眼流出来，跟尿了一样流在肚皮上。

利亚姆射得眼冒金星，诺尔抽出去好一会都不知道，回过神来才发现屁股里的精液没夹紧，掉出去好多，下意识一用力结果不小心挤出来更多，腿是更没力气合上。

诺尔拍拍他的脸，友好地询问利亚姆情况如何，收到问题不大的回答后正准备从沙发上起来，又被拽住手臂不让动，只能在坐利亚姆张得老大的两腿间等他彻底清醒。看着被自己操开的屁股里流出自己的精液，诺尔鬼使神差伸手去堵，感受到穴口在自己手指下随着利亚姆的呼吸一张一缩，之后松开手，又糊了利亚姆一屁股精液。

利亚姆忽然抓住了诺尔的手腕，缓缓把自己支撑起来，把这只手又送到自己嘴边，像之前一样用舌头把诺尔的手清理干净。

诺尔感觉不妙，随后果真应验。利亚姆一整个晚上拉着他从客厅操到卧室，中间还往浴室走了一遭。诺尔躺在床上失去意识前，利亚姆还骑在他身上，窗外好像出现了清晨的曙光。

诺尔觉得自己在这里可能活不过三天。


End file.
